


Who We Choose

by round_robin



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eskel, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: “I'm here!” Lambert cried. He tripped his way into the nest, climbing up into the bed and resting his forehead against Eskel's. It was a tight squeeze with all of them surrounding him, but the contented purr that came from Eskel's chest was more than worth the trouble. Surrounded by most of his Alphas, the burning inside Eskel started to dim a little.
Relationships: Aiden/Eskel (The Witcher), Coën/Eskel (The Witcher), Egan | Auckes/Eskel/Serrit (The Witcher), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739158
Comments: 24
Kudos: 199





	Who We Choose

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from my tumblr, but since it's basically Eskel/Everyone, there's no other fics to group it with (which is a bit of a shame).
> 
> little-red-riding-doublet requested: Eskel, as the only Omega in Kaer Morhen, getting absolutely wrecked. So, I wrecked him :) Since there are so many pairings in this, some are just mentioned, sorry if something got you excited and it wasn't a main event, but they're all there, taking care of Eskel like he deserves.

“Did we miss it?” Lambert's coat was already off, flung to the far reaches of the hall. Vesemir rolled his eyes. He was not picking up after Lambert, all his pups knew better. Aiden, a Beta “friend” of his, trailed in behind him and picked up the coat, muttering a quiet apology.

“Started last night.” Vesemir closed the front doors again, bolting them this time. They were all home now and Eskel's heat had started, no one else was allowed in. It was the way they did it when the castle was full—come before heats start or get left out in the cold—and Vesemir stuck to those old traditions. It was the only way to ensure they were all safe. Sure, no human was stupid enough to try and take a Witcher against their will, but in the old days, parties of hunters would scent a dozen Omegas in heat and try to get closer before one of the Alphas on guard chased them off. That was the only upside of their reduced numbers, the safety of it.

Lambert flew up the stairs, Aiden right behind him. They already took care of their horses, fed and watered the poor creatures, which is why Lambert's need was so acute. He had to _wait_ , he had to do the responsible thing before following his nose (and his cock) upstairs to where Eskel lay writhing on Geralt's knot. Or Jaskier's. Or Coën's—if he came by this year—and soon Lambert would have his turn.

Aiden, useful Beta that he was, snagged Lambert's arm and directed him to his room to put their things away. “Eskel's not going anywhere, you can drop your bag on your bed.” Lambert whined, but did as he was told. He could smell Eskel before they even saw the gates, the Omega smell Lambert knew best calling to him like a siren, pulling him home.

Aiden rolled his eyes when he saw the pile of clothes outside Eskel's room (clothes he'd probably have to clean up, it was the fate of most Betas, caring for helpless Omegas and their useless Alphas) but he didn't mind, he knew he'd have a piece of that sweet Omega pie he smelled wafting through the halls. He wasn't immune to it, he just had some fucking patience.

Following the lead of the three other Alphas already here, Lambert stripped his clothes in the hall and barreled through the door.

Geralt and Eskel's room was always a sight to behold. Their bed was salvaged from one of the old instructor rooms, large enough to hold Eskel's nest with up to five Alphas (they'd tried six and laughed as one of the Vipers fell ass over tits onto the floor) inside of it. But as soon as Eskel started pre-heat, the bed was never big enough. He dashed around for days, grabbing blankets from every room, a few furs, one year he even stole a tapestry from the dining hall. There was still a streak of come staining one of the faces and even Vesemir called it an improvement. Eskel's nest took up the whole bed before pouring onto the floor where it extended towards the fire. At any moment, he could be found anywhere in the room, because the whole room was essentially one large soft surface.

And in the middle of that giant nest was Eskel himself, currently straddling Coën's lap while Geralt massaged his back. He leaned back, resting his head on Geralt's shoulder as he drove himself down more firmly on Coën's knot. “Fuck, fuck, I need... it's not enough...” he panted.

“I know.” Geralt licked up the back of Eskel's neck. “We can't double knot you until tomorrow, it's still too early. We don't want to hurt you.”

Eskel whined and Geralt and Coën moved in closer, squishing him between them, trying to touch him as much as physically possible to quell the burning inside of him. Jaskier, eyes already bleary and exhausted, sat up from his vigil at the end of the bed and wrapped his long arms around them all. “We've got you,” he whispered, “we won't let you fall.”

“I'm here!” Lambert cried. He tripped his way into the nest, climbing up into the bed and resting his forehead against Eskel's. It was a tight squeeze with all of them surrounding him, but the contented purr that came from Eskel's chest was more than worth the trouble. Surrounded by most of his Alphas, the burning inside Eskel started to dim a little. “I brought Aiden this year,” Lambert said. “Where are the Vipers?”

Letho, Auckes, and Serrit met Eskel on The Path a decade ago, and they never missed his heat. Letho was solely responsible for the nest's expansion to hold his great bulk, and he was usually the first to climb in and soothe Eskel, after Geralt, that is.

“Got caught up, contract,” Eskel managed to gasp out. “Probably be here for the end of it.”

“Vesemir locked the doors. He won't let them in,” Aiden said.

“He'll let them in for me,” Eskel panted. Yes, of course he would, even the old Beta wanted to take care of their last Omega— _the_ last Witcher Omega on the Continent—any way he could. He had his rules and traditions, but if Eskel asked it of him, he'd give him his Vipers.

“Don't worry, you won't even notice they're gone. We're going to take such good care of you.” Lambert didn't have any more words, he had to kiss Eskel, feel him under his lips. Coën pulled back enough to let him through and teeth grabbed at Lambert's lips, sucking him in the way his body sucked on Coën's knot.

They released soon enough and Eskel launched at Lambert, pushing him back onto the bed and climbing on his cock. Seed and slick leaked out of him, but he'd always need more. Lambert went pliant and limp and let their Omega take what he needed.

For the next three days, Eskel moved between them all until he became too tired and they had to move him, handing him around the nest to a new set of tender hands ready to give him whatever he needed. Lambert liked to take him from behind, whispering sweet words into his ear, words that were for them alone. Geralt liked to take Eskel face to face so they could gaze into each other's eyes; there was something to knowing someone literally all your life that made a connection so deep, you could communicate without words. Geralt always knew Eskel's body the best, exactly where and when to bite to make him come harder, longer than any one else.

Jaskier and Coën pushed their cocks into his loose hole, their knots stretching, filling him until Eskel couldn't speak other than, “Yes... yes... yes!” Clamping down on two knots was always his favorite thing.

Aiden helped too—not just getting food and water, urging them to rest when he saw them getting too exhausted—Eskel blinked sleepily at him and nodded towards the bed, inviting the Beta to take his turn. “I need you,” Eskel whispered as Aiden spooned up behind him. “I need you so much.”

“'s why I'm here,” Aiden whispered back. Lambert crawled onto Eskel's other side, nuzzling their noses together as he played with the smaller, but not unsubstantial, Omega cock. “Lambert knows I can make him feel good, why wouldn't I do the same for his brothers?”

Letho and the other Vipers arrived on the last day of Eskel's heat, when he was already wrung out and exhausted, but still begging for more. Big arms wrapped him up and he ran his nose through Eskel's hair as his cock slid inside. “Mmm, thanks for waiting. Now let me give you what you need.” There was a chair by the fire that was somehow still inside the nest. Letho sat there and worked Eskel up and down on his cock, the heat of the fire warming him from their long journey.

As a Beta, Aiden was the only one who could pull himself away from the scent of ripe Omega. He helped Vesemir get the rest of the rooms ready for their guests before going back to take one last turn with Eskel. Any other year, he'd feel greedy, but he knew the Wolf was nigh insatiable, seven Alphas barely enough to cool him off. Good thing Eskel was the kindest Wolf, easiest to get along with, he attracted friends and lovers like moths to a flame, there was no hardship fucking him through a rough heat.

Geralt got the last turn every year. He was the one who'd share Eskel's bed for the rest of the winter, basically his mate if it weren't for the rest of their pack. Sticky with sweat, slick and come, Geralt rocked into him, their eyes locked together in a smoldering gaze.

The next morning, Eskel woke sore and still exhausted, but he didn't feel like his skin was on fire, so that was an improvement. Before he could even roll over, there was a hand on his hip. “How do you feel?” Jaskier climbed over Lambert's sleeping form to cuddle up behind Eskel, chin resting on top of his shoulder, trying to get one last whiff of that gorgeous, intoxicating heat smell as it faded for the rest of the year.

“Like I just got dropped down a mountain and fucked by a rock troll,” Eskel grunted.

“Mmm, that's probably Letho's fault.” A probing finger pressed into his hole, not to tease or play this time, but to inspect, to make sure Eskel's desires didn't have any long term consequences. “Fuck, it's like a whole army marched through there. No pain?”

“Sore, stiff, but that's normal.” After a further inspection—no pulled muscles, no bite marks that would last too long—Jaskier let Eskel out of the nest to stretch properly for the first time in days.

Fuck, he needed a bath. Grabbing a loose blanket, Eskel threw it over his shoulders and walked to the door, bath and food the only two things on his to do list. He stopped at the door and looked back at the pile of Alphas and one Beta. Witchers most of them, but so fucking different from one another, they might as well be a different species.

Geralt, stoic and calm, ready to be anything Eskel needed at any time of the year, not just during his heat. Lambert, wild and young, but filled with so much love he was almost afraid of it. Coën with his honorable code, who saw serving the last Witcher Omega as a duty and a pleasure. Aiden, who came to help Lambert but always, always had soft kisses and licks for Eskel, watching out for all their well being while they were insane with heat. The Vipers, who would sooner kill another Witcher as competition than break bread with him, they put aside their venomous ways when offered Eskel's friendship and his gratitude. And finally, Jaskier, his human, the only one among them who might have a normal life, yet he chose this. Chose them... chose _Eskel_.

Shaking his head, Eskel wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and headed down to the hot springs. They'd join him again soon enough.


End file.
